Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{7})(9^{-11}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 9^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{7})(9^{-11}))^{-4} = (7^{(7)(-4)})(9^{(-11)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{7})(9^{-11}))^{-4}} = 7^{-28} \times 9^{44}} $